1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus which is capable of being set at a plurality of image-forming conditions. More specifically, the invention relates to an image-forming apparatus with a so-called automatic resetting function in which a voluntary image-forming condition is automatically changed to a standard condition in accordance with the time elapsed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many image-forming apparatuses, e.g., plain paper copying machines, have an automatic resetting function, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,232.
The automatic resetting function is useful for operators. Because, if a standard condition is predetermined as a condition in which a majority of operators use the image-forming apparatus, there is no need for a subsequent operator to reset the operating condition even if a previous operator has not reset a voluntary condition which he set and has left.
However, if an operator takes too much time to set an original onto an original table after he set at a voluntary condition, the image-forming condition is changed to the standard condition irrespective of his will. In this case, because the operator must select the voluntary condition again, the automatic resetting function causes an obstruction.